My Black Lake
by Maxamantium
Summary: There's just something about the Slytherin dorms that Harry has always found soothing. Drarry. Slythern!Harry


There was something about the Slytherin dorms that Harry always found comforting. If he had to take a guess it was the way the Black Lake reflected on every surface of the rooms, making him feel as though he was constantly in the comforting arms of Poseidon himself. He truly loved the dorms.

Of course his first night at Hogwarts hadn't exactly been the same.

"I can help you there," the blonde boy stuck out his hand in offering to Harry.

He looked at with trepidation, "I see no reason why I can't be friends with both of you."

Draco quirked his brow, "I suppose."

Harry smiled brightly, "Great!" He reached out his hand to the boy who shook it with a look of confusion written on his face.

That night he been sorted into Slytherin, and upon finding out exactly WHERE the dorms were he freaked.

"Underwater? What if the glass breaks?"

Draco laughed, "They're enchanted windows. They won't break unless you through a wicked powerful spell at them.

Harry blushed like he should have known better, but this was all very new to him.

Harry, now 16, grinned lazily as he shoved his book bag under his bed. He had just gotten back from potions, (which Harry was absolute bollocks at) and decided a well needed nap was earned after having to deal with Ron's just as abysmal talents.

Harry sighed and climbed onto his bed.

Five minutes. Ten minutes. Fifteen minutes... and fuck why couldn't he fall asleep? He rolled over and sighed, his eyes landing on Blaise Zambini's bed and then Draco's right beside it. He smiled, "Perfect."

Harry crawled out of his green sheets to slither into Draco's. He sighed happily as his boyfriend's scent wafted over him, "Mmm, Draco."

It was fourth year that the two had gotten together. Harry had been picked for the triwizard tournament, and despite the fact he was underage he was allowed to compete. He had been doing well, but when the second task rolled around and Draco was at the bottom of the lake... well, Harry had never been more happy in his life than when they reached the surface. He wasn't entirely sure when the feelings had developed but he didn't care. He kissed the other boy right there in the water, for the whole world to see.

Of course there were people who disapproved, (Draco's father being one of them) but that didn't stop them from being together. It had been two years since then and they were still as mad for each other as that first day in the lake.

The lake, it wasn't Poseidon's arms for Harry; it was Draco's.

Harry shimmied out of his school robes and shed his dress shirt and trousers so that he could lay in his boyfriend's bed in nothing but a tight pair of red pants. With the smell of Draco clouding his senses, he dosed off.

:::

"Merlin help me," Draco bit his lip as his trousers grew far tighter than he would have liked them to at that moment. He had been expecting to come back to the dorms after his Arithmacy lesson to find Harry had once again spent his free period with the ginger clan, but instead he finds this. Harry was spread out on his bed with nothing on but red pants that had slid half-way down his arse.

Draco swallowed tightly and threw his things on Harry's bed before stalking his way over to his sleeping boyfriend. He leaned over and gently shook his shoulders, "Harry. Harry what are you doing in my bed?"

Harry groaned tiredly, "Five more minutes."

Draco sighed, "Harry."

Harry sighed and looked up at the blonde, "What?"

Draco quirked a brow, "Why are you in my bed."

Harry smiled lazily, "It smells like you."

Draco blushes then, "Uh huh. Okay, that's it, move over." And then Draco is pushing Harry to the side and sliding in so he can pull the covers over both of them.

Harry grins and nuzzles into the other boy's shoulders, perfectly content to wrap his entire body around Draco.

Draco smiles and places a kiss on Harry's lips. Harry moans softly as their lips move against each other in a slow, unhurried pace.

They are wrapped up in each other, legs entwined and arms circling each other's backs. Harry opens his mouth up slowly to allow Draco's togune easy access as he runs his hands through Draco's hair.

Draco moans as Harry tugs just a little bit, "I love you."  
Harry smiles, "I love you too."

Draco finds himself uncomfortable in his own trousers so he reaches between them to undo the zip and shimmy out of them. Harry gasps softly as Draco's hand grazes his own hardening cock.

"Draco, can we..."

Draco nods and shifts just a little closer to Harry, "Turn around."

Harry moans and turns over so his back is to Draco's chest, "We ran out of lube so you'll have to use the spell."

Draco nods. Normally he would take his time to prepare Harry properly, but for now a preparation charm will have to do. He pulls away from Harry for a moment to grab his wand from his bed. He quickly sheds his robes and shirt and slides back under the covers.

With a quick flick of his wand Harry gasps as his hole is instantly stretched and lubed. If Harry had to describe it, it was rather lacking, but it wouldn't matter in a minute.

Draco throws his wand on the floor before wrapping his arms around Harry's middle. "Ready?"

Harry moans, "God yes."

Harry's red pants are pushed down a bit further and then Draco pushes in. Harry sighs and swears he's back in the lake as the blonde crashes into him, pushing and pulling gently like waves on the shore.

It's unhurried and steady and nothing like their normal sex. It's just the two of them in an embrace as Draco thrusts into Harry slowly, his lips on the juncture between Harry's neck and shoulder. His left arm plays with the round, pink nubs on Harry's chest, and the other strokes him lazily.

Harry sighs, "Draco."

Draco moans, "Harry."

The cum together, bodies pressed so firmly to one another that they could possibly be one body. One soul.

Harry's breath was heavy as he rested his head against Draco's shoulder, "Draco?"

"Yeah?" Draco kissed his neck softly.

"You're my Black Lake."


End file.
